The Order Of The Phoenix & Falcon: Dark Age
by Alexander Phoenix
Summary: 6th Year Sequel:With the world as Harry knows it slowly but surely plunging into darkness can anything be done to stop it? Voldemort gains power and finds a new way to gain his ultimate goal... immortality. The Order must stop him before it's too late.
1. The Beginning of The End

(A/N: This story is going to be much shorter than the last as sixth year is a build up year… mainly… to the huge plans for seventh year. This story is dedicated to any author I got an idea from, AgiVega and her great series, Fairy Kisses for being one person I know will read the story, The Wolf Fenrir for early proofreading and inspiration to keep writing, my best friend Josh for Falcore, my neighbors for Andre and Drake, my first reviewer VMR and all the 'big time' fanfic writers like Barb for being an inspiration and so on… Thank you all.)

The Order Of The Phoenix & Falcon: Dark Age

        Harry Potter awoke screaming. Another terrible vision had haunted his dreams. That was all too normal this summer; it was the third straight week he'd been awoken by a nightmare every night of the week. He was pale… dark circles under his eyes… 

The only thing good about the Summer was the elections for a new Minister of Magic, and although Fudge had gotten considerably more than anyone would have guessed (Death Eater vote most likely to keep him covering them up) Viktor Krum took the office with a 78% majority in the voting. Amos Diggory took a low 2% with Fudge getting 20%. 

Harry couldn't get a lock on what had happened in his dream and the Dream Catcher was at Ron's with the three-lock trunk. A unicorn… something with a herd of unicorn… but they all had some odd marking on them. A brand of sorts… and… just odd markings… but what was important… what had happened at the end… that's what made him scream. 

Harry took out a journal and wrote down what he could remember about his dreams. He'd been doing that since Ron had won the 'custody of the three-lock' battle. Harry grunted in frustration and pounded his fist down on the desk. Why couldn't he remember? That was his job… let the Order know what happened in his dreams… he couldn't even do that one small thing right. 

Harry wondered a while more about unicorns and Voldemort and how they tied together. Then Harry remembered something… he remembered what Firenze had told him about unicorn's blood… "The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death…"

So maybe… Harry wondered… since Voldemort didn't get enough of my blood he needs the unicorns for some other ritual… what though… ugh… don't think about it anymore.

 Drake awoke with a start… he'd been having nightmares since the incident with Harry but he kept it hidden pretty well from everyone, spells for the bags under his eyes and some potion to keep him awake too. Well, almost everyone, Ginny could tell something was wrong with him though. He guessed the potion made him perkier than he normally was. No one noticed except Ginny who knew everything about Drake… that was sort of scary to him though. He knew she'd tear into him finally today since it had been at least a month since the nightmares had started.

The twins a little over two months old now. They slept a little more which was good but if one of them did cry and wake up Alexander or Rosalyn would be around to comfort them or feed them or whatever the baby needed and put them back to sleep. The twins already had the uncanny 'twin sense' they both wake up at the same time, get hungry at the same time (although Chase is always hungrier) and need to be changed at the same time (that's a tricky one).

Alexander was busy more lately with some new developments on Andre's mission and planning for taking over as COMC teacher… 

Andre had found exactly what he'd expected to find… and then he hadn't written or checked back for a month. He had suspected something odd with his stab wound he'd had checked the night Drake had gone insane and so he went to check it out… 

A month ago he disappeared during his mission and several other witches and wizards and muggles went missing too. Alexander had to discover what was going on and it was hurting his family life… really hurting it…

Andre was stuck. No parchment or quill around… not that he could use it now. Dang stab wound did this to him. Why did he have to be so right?!?! Andre sighed and went back to doing what he was forced to do.

Falcore took the position of DADA professor again and stayed living in Hogwarts. As head of the Order, with Alexander being the lower head, he would be very busy with the uprising of Death Eater attacks. He also had be the voice behind the Minister... had to keep Krum in line. 

He and Alexander showed up to most meetings with their voice distorted and hidden under the Order robes. Just being widely known was a sin against the secrecy pact of the Order so to show up not as hidden as they were would be a death sentence. Falcore went back too looking over reports Krum wanted him to check.

The Burrow was full of people quite often this summer. Everyone was there today too… Harry took his Dream Catcher back and tried to lock on his dream to put it in and he did. He decided to call them all together to figure out the mystery and they started the dream.

_The unicorns were walking through a field in daytime though clouds were thick in the sky… The unicorns had an odd bluish tint to them. There was a mark… a brand sort of on their legs… the Dark Mark. Lightning ripped through the sky and the Dark Lord appeared. He looked around and lifted a particularly big unicorn into the air in a tornado. The unicorn was struck by lightning and Voldemort brought it down to the ground collecting its silvery blood. He got all he could store and left the unicorn bleeding only the blood turned red and the unicorn wasn't a unicorn anymore… it was a man…_

Harry and the others were freaked by that. A lycanthrope in the daytime? Even with a clear sky there wasn't a moon… it was the new moon. This was a puzzling thing indeed. They had to report it to the Order.

Falcore couldn't help but notice the extreme numbers of people disappearing everyday and yet he couldn't figure out the mystery of it all. He hadn't gotten to Harry's dream report though…


	2. The Terror Begins

Chapter 2

        Falcore never got the dream report though. It was never sent. It was on Krum's desk and Krum never saw it. It was a bad move that would end up costing the whole Wizarding World. And at such time Krum would get an earful about it. 

It was soon September and with September came school. Harry, Drake, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were at Platform 9¾ putting their trunks up and then going to find a compartment. When he was sure they were alone Drake asked…

"Did you guys hear of Andre disappearing?" Drake asks quietly.

"No… We thought he was on a mission. What's up?" Harry says.

"Well, apparently Andre went missing a couple of months ago around when all those unicorns were spotted and everyone starting going missing. Amos Diggory disappeared a week ago too. He didn't show up at the Order meeting… you didn't show up because even though you're full members you cant really have much stroke as 'children'." Drake pauses and rolls his eyes. "Sorry it's an ages old dumb rule. But it's in the pact you sign the minute that Mark is left on your skin. You break the pact… the mark burns off of your skin… and your name burns off of the pact. Unfortunately, there are several burn holes in the parchment… but those are far up in the days of Salazar the deceiver. And Voldemort claimed a couple of members… Grindewald too. But none during any time of peace of course… The names of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Merlin will never disappear as long as one of their heirs is in the Order. That's why we jumped to get you Harry. Oh yeah… you might want to think about having kids if we survive all of this to keep the Gryffindor line going." Harry looks miffed at that. "I said think about it Harry not you must or else (although that could be the case with the insane rules I've seen on the pact) so no pressure buddy. Anyway Ravenclaw has two new heirs so we're not scared."

"Chase and Sophia? They are heirs of Ravenclaw?" Hermione asks shocked.

"Yeah. Ravenclaw loved fire… Get it? I hope you didn't think it was Andre that was Ravenclaw's heir… no offense but he's as dull as a butter knife when it comes to smarts." Drake says. "He's Hufflepuff's heir."

"Oh yeah that makes sense." Hermione says.

"Poor Hufflepuff's name will fade if anything happens to him because we can't figure out where the other heir is." Drake says. "Wow… I talk slow… the train is slowing down."

"No… It's close to arrival time but… sun's still up… what's going…" Hermione stops.

"DEATH EATERS!" A scream goes up.

"Sixth years! Seventh Years! Report with wands to Prefect's compartment!" The voice of Falcore goes out. "I MEAN NOW HUSTLE!"

The group pulls their wands and reports to the Prefect's Compartment.

"Stupefy is all you use. Dodge any green or silver lights… Harry, get a happy memory in your head… Dementors are out there." Falcore says and everyone nods looking determined.

"Harry, you and Ron and Ginny stay in here… keep the Dementors away. You are the three I know can do a Patronus. Other than Drake but he has to be out here helping us. Sorry." Falcore says and the three just nod.

"Oh… here comes the cold…" Harry says and they go out of the Compartment and after Dementors.

Dementors are in swarms… at least two or three hundred strong.

"On three… One, two, three!" Harry yells.

"Expecto Patronum!" They all yell and their three Patronus shoot out and seem to work together… a chess piece, a stag, and… Drake?

The three Patronus attacked the Dementors… turning them to nothing more than a pile of robes… but there were not enough robes out there to be all of them.

"Check all open compartments and meet back in the Prefect's compartment when you are done." Harry says.

Harry walked through looking in every compartment for Dementors. He found one hunched over the Creevey brothers… hood back…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled focusing on a happy memory and the Dementor crumbled under the huge stag.

Ginny was reporting back to the Prefect's Compartment when she saw the huge stag and went to see what had happened.

"Dementor… nearly got him… nearly got Colin… man that was a big  Patronus…" Harry collapsed saying that in one slurred string of words.

"Harry?" Ginny says and he stays down. "Ron!"

Ron comes running and helps Ginny get  Harry back to the Prefect's Compartment.

"You stay here and watch him Ginny. I'll go help the others and get Falcore back in." Ron says rushing off.

Ron was outside and had to dodge several curses almost as soon as he set foot out of the train. He fired several stunning spells at anything on the other end of a wand that shot green.

"FALCORE!" Ron yelled fighting through all the mess that was going on outside on the train tracks… There were trees lining the tracks and that served as good hiding for the Death Eaters.

"Ron! GET INSIDE!" Falcore says dodging curses.

"Harry collapsed and won't respond to anything!" Ron yells.

"Ron!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Falcore yells shooting a  curse over Ron's shoulder and raising and earth barrier the second it flies past him. Falcore puts another earth barrier on the door.

"Man!" Ron says.

Spells are flying through every where trees are falling… the noise is deafening… but all of the students fight their hardest. Ron joins in battling until the noise finally dies down.

The crumpled bodies of several people are brought in to determine whether a stray stunner got them or if it was the killing curse.

They set them in a special part of the Prefect's compartment as everyone gets in and the train starts up again.

"Hah. They don't even realize they've left us a live one… Heh. Fun this will be." A death eater says as his captive struggles and screams against the gag watching the train ride away.


	3. The Captives and Torture

Chapter 3

        Harry was still unconscious when they got to Hogwarts. No one knew why though… they couldn't figure it out. 

They took a head count and noticed someone was missing…

"Hermione Granger? Hermione? Are you here? Hermione?" Falcore asks. "Anyone seen Hermione?"

"No sir and she isn't one of the ten who lost their life or 20 who were stunned." Someone says.

"Oh…" Falcore pales. "Not good."

Hermione struggled against her bonds but it was futile. They were just too tight. She was in a cold stone room her hands were bound tightly behind her and hooked to the wall. Her legs were in ankle chains against the wall. She had a sock balled up in her mouth to serve as a gag and tape wrapped around it to keep it in place. Hermione knew she was not going to come out of this unharmed… mentally as well as physically.

Ron was beside himself… Hermione missing? That couldn't happen. Hermione was too smart to get left behind… to smart to get captured. They just left her stunned. They needed to go back to the tracks and find her. He would go if no one else did. He had to find 'Mione before something bad happened to her.

Too bad Ron didn't realize he was too late… Whoever her capturers were they were rotten to the core. They had started in abusing her… interrogating her… torturing her… anything almost as soon they came to her cell.

Ron finally got people of the Order to go search the fight scene and they found a note:

'Dear Mudblood and Muggle Loving Pigs,

      We have the girl who is a friend of Harry's. At the moment she is probably enjoying a thorough torture session with us. If you ever want to see your mudblood friend again find out where we are. Until then…

                                        Catch Us If You Can,

                                            The Lestranges'

"Oh my… The Lestranges have Hermione? They were big mudb… sorry… muggle born torturers they hated anything to do with muggles." Alexander said.

"Oh man! How could we not check people getting on the train… This is all my fault." Falcore says.

"Don't blame yourself Falcore." Dumbledore says. "No one was prepared for anything like this."

"But if I'd have checked the people coming in more closely I would have realized Hermione wasn't there…" Falcore starts.

"And whoever had her might have killed her and ran away when you came looking." Dumbledore finishes the statement.

"Yeah…" Falcore says. "We got to find them before they do that anyway."

"Yes we do." Alexander says. "If I remember correctly… the Lestranges were a couple of the group that tortured the Longbottoms… and that came out with the Longbottoms being insane." Ron went ghostly pale…

"Oh smooth move Alexander." Falcore says.

"This coming from the fellow who nearly let Harry bleed to death?!?!" Alexander yells. "Hah."

"Oh shut up." Falcore says as they all leave.

Hermione was vaguely aware of being moved from the wall onto a bed that felt like sticks. She then felt very cold as her hand were pulled back beside, and away from, her head and tied to the frame. It was very uncomfortable. Then she felt her legs pulled apart and tied to the frame of the sticks. She passed out shortly afterwards.

School started slow with several attacks on muggles and the like during September. September passed into October and Harry was still in a coma. He shook and rolled over in a constant nightmare mumbling something about cell and Hermione and if he ever yelled anything it was NO! He wasn't showing signs of getting worse but he wasn't getting better either.

"NO! Off her you insane…" Harry mumbled.

"I wonder if he'll ever say where 'Mione is." Ron asks Drake and Ginny who'd joined him.

"I don't know man… The Order is close though." Drake says.

"I don't care about the damn Order… The Order caused this mess. I wish I could quit the damn Order but I can't… I'd be no better than the Lestranges." Ron says.

Ginny stands up and slaps Ron hard. "Don't you _dare _say that Ronald Weasley. What would Hermione say?"

"I suspect something like 'help me!'…" A weak voice interrupts.

"Harry, buddy, you're finally awake." Ron says. 

"Yeah… didn't… think I would ever get out of that horrid vision." Harry says clearing his throat his voice croaky from just mumbling and raspy from yelling very hard when he yelled.

"Vision? It looked like a nightmare." Drake said.

"Duh. It is a vision from Voldemort… quite more than I'd like to see too. Hermione!" Harry yells. "She is in a cell… in… some building on an island…"

"AZKABAN!" Ron yells.

"That makes sense. It's surrounded by Dementors outside of it though." Harry says. "We need a plan though she doesn't look good… very weak… she hardly eats any of the food they give her and even if she ate all of the food she'd be close to malnourished." 

Ron's eyes are watery but he keeps up a strong outward appearance not letting his voice shake. "Then we have to get 'Mione. Before she starves herself…"

"Well… I have to warn you… they keep her in a very… revealing way… so you have to choose carefully who you take. I'll go as I've unfortunately already witnessed everything… anyone else who goes is up to you." Harry says lying back down. "And Ron… Hermione has talked… at night when the two who constantly torture her, a woman and a man, are finally asleep and give her peace… She says… would you please leave Drake… Ginny."

"Of course Harry. C'mon Gin." Drake says and they exit the hospital wing.

"She says… that she's holding on for you… she loves you… and she said if there were a messenger around (she is psychic maybe she knows my presence was near) she'd tell him to tell Ron… *Harry allows himself a grin* Hurry the *The word is so un-Hermione like it causes Ron to gasp* up. She admits… some other things… Well… As what they're doing has also been ordered to the messenger to keep his lips sealed or she'd gladly find a spell to do it for him… I can't tell you. Sorry, Ron. But… we have to go now… It's morning right? Well they have a routine… A month more is the longest we could wait before the first thing they do in the morning finally kills Hermione. And one thing… she says she's sorry she told your secret (I didn't hear the words but I could tell it was something big so don't worry) but she thought they might for some reason keep their word and stop torturing her and just leave her locked up alone… She cried at herself for being so stupid… they are eating away at her mentally Ron."

Ron can't help it and finally breaks down crying and Harry puts the hand that isn't hooked to something on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, you have to stay strong for her sake. Now, I'm tired, I'm going to take a rest and likely see the Hermione… torturing… again. Call the Order together and wake me when you have a plan… I'm coming like it or not."

The Order stayed true to letting Harry come… but Harry went into a coma for another three weeks so they had to wait. They had a plan… and the people who would unleash the plan. Ginny, Drake, Ron, Harry, Falcore, and Alexander were going to put the plan into action.

All of them were sitting that Saturday in the Hospital Wing when Harry woke up again.

"Stop letting me fall asleep." Harry says.

"Ok." Ron says.

"We have a plan… We will penetrate the Dementors by entering through the back entrance... Since I was branded I can pass through it and a potion that I've nearly finished will sneak you through as well. You, Ron, and Ginny will then retrieve Hermione as we take care of the Lestranges." Alexander says. "Good idea?"

"Yes… I talked Hermione into eating… she could hear me somehow… she's still getting worse but her spirits are a little better." Harry says. "At least as good as they can be under the circumstances."

"Well… We strike tonight… Midnight. Be ready." Alexander says and the others leave Ron and Harry alone.

Later That Day 

"So you talked to 'Mione, Harry?" Ron asks.

"Yeah… just telling her not to give up hope… to eat general stuff." Harry says.

"But… how?" Ron says.

"Well in the first month after she let me know she could tell I was around… I figured I could maybe do that too. My first attempts failed then I used our telepathic link and talked to her. She says she'll wait for you to get there Ron. But she in all likelihood wouldn't survive through tomorrow. I mean… she is so weak… she can hardly lift her fork or spoon or whatever silverware to eat what is given her and yet she takes all of the shit those Death Eaters are doing." Harry says slamming the book in his lap closed. "They will pay… I will make them. I have a secret too. A secret huge… and yet known. And revenge will be all the sweeter."

"Don't worry about it Harry." Ron says. "We'll get them when we go tonight."


	4. The Rescue and Harry's Move

Chapter 4

        The group was in the small boat sailing towards Azkaban… but a few miles off so they could go around and land at its back. 

The sailing was long and the journey was quiet. Everyone was wearing a dark big cloak like the Death Eaters and had a vial of the potion Alexander had made. That would really spook Hermione so as bad as it would be Harry secretly hoped she was unconscious.

They arrived a few hours later and they all drank their vial. It was actually quite tasty… not gross like most potions. It made a fake Dark Mark on their forearms. They all slipped in noticing 4 or 5 guards at the entrance and about 5 others up the way. Harry knew he could use his new move on them if he had to so he could save his secret for later… for the Lestranges.

Drake, Alexander, and Falcore slipped off to the Lestranges room and Ron, Harry and Ginny waited in the shadows listening to the yelling.

"You worthless mudblood bitch! Spill it! What is the other's secret? Oh… feigning unconsciousness again... Useless Mudblood! Filth! I can't believe they let trash like you in the Wizarding World." The voice of Mr. Lestrange boomed  from Hermione's cell.

"Then why let your half-and-half master in…" Hermione says weakly.

"Talking back?! Now you've done it you bitch." Mrs. Lestrange's voice rings out and then and pain filled howl from Hermione. 

Ginny and Harry almost had to stun Ron to keep him back.

"They would do what they did whether Hermione talked back or not… Hermione just made it worse. You'll make it even more horrible than that was… and trust me… what just happened should never happen even to the Lestranges that's how awful it is, Ron." Harry whispers in Ron's ear causing Ron to stop struggling and just stare most likely trying to imagine it… too bad even his worst thoughts… don't think about that Harry.

Hermione convulsed with pain… she hated this place… if they didn't save her tonight she'd likely not live to see the next sunrise... Hermione thankfully passed out in the middle of this one.

The Lestranges finally went to their room where they yelled out as Drake, Alexander, and Falcore surprised them with stunning spells.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny took their cue and walked into Hermione's cell…

Drake shouted 'Stupefy' the minute the Lestranges walked through the door. He knew the noise the wife made after her husband fell would alert the ten guards. He was very glad when Alexander and Falcore turned to her and stunned her. They then bound and gagged them for good measure.

"Hermione…" Ron cried when he saw her.

Hermione laid unconscious tied to a bed (if you could call it that) of sticks, not weak sticks more like thick branches... It was raised up like a normal bed but on sticks. It had a frame like normal but it too was sticks. The middle was the bad part just rough branches under her evenly spaced apart which probably ate into her skin. Her legs were open and tied up to the bottom of the frame. Her arms were behind her spread out like a rectangle and tied to the top of the frame. 

Hermione was totally nude… not even a scrap of cloth on her. Her ankles and wrists were totally black and blue with bruising from constantly being tied up. There were big bruises on her face and legs. There were bruises all over but especially her face, her breasts/chest, and between/on her legs.

"GET HER FREE THOSE GUARDS ARE COMING!" Ginny yells.

Harry flinched at the site of Hermione in person as, even though he'd seen it all in the dreams, he never realized how bad it would actually be.

"Hermione…" Harry says. "It's the messenger get up. Come on… up now."

Hermione groans. "Harry? Is that you… for real? You're really here?" Hermione smiles then flinches in pain.

"We brought you a robe." Harry says as Ron finishes untying her and Hermione blushes. "Nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. I've… well… unfortunately (no offense just I'd rather not have) seen it in those accursed visions and well Ron _is_ your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah ok… Ron help me get this on… too achy…" Hermione says.

"Sure 'Mione." Ron says his eyes watering again.

"I never thought I'd hear that again… never thought I'd get to hear you call me 'Mione again." Hermione says crying.

"Shh. It's ok. We got to get out. Can you walk… do you need to be carried...?" Ron asks.

"Use Mobilicorpus." Hermione says passing out again and Ron uses the spell.

"Ok… Everyone behind me." Harry says as Alexander, Drake, and Falcore join them. "Don't think I have a bighead just do it."

They do and they walk down the hall running into the guards. 

"Freeze!" Harry yells and everyone stops. The guards don't listen and are about to strike when Harry holds his arms out in front of him open handed fingers apart and at shoulder height and length. He concentrates hard and lightning seems to surge around his body like an aura. He concentrates that force on his arms which makes them appear like two thick bolts of lightning. He lets out an almighty yell and the lightning surges forward spreading from his fingertips, which he had pointed at the guards, until it filled the wide corridor and the left all of the guards fried on the floor.

"Ok you can get in front of me now." Harry says swaying and falling to the floor unconscious.

"Did it work?" Harry asks as he wakes up in the Hospital Wing a day later and sees Ron.

"Yeah… your lightning did the trick Harry." Ron says smiling. "You can't do it too often though it totally drained you."

"What happened to the Lestranges?" Harry asked. "I didn't get to tell them my secret."

"Don't worry I told them mine." Ron says with a smirk. "Put Hermione in the boat and went back…"

"So they are dead like the guards?" Harry asks.

"Yes. Voldemort won't like that." Ron says.

"Who cares?" Harry says laying back down and resting.

Hermione woke up expecting to be dead or getting prepared for torture but she felt a normal bed under her and clothes on her and she remembered being rescued the night before. She was really weak and extremely sore all over… but she was happier than she had been in days. Especially since the face she woke up to was Ron's and not Mr. Lestrange calling her useless and any slur you could think of.

"You're awake." Ron says to Hermione.

"I guess so." Hermione says tiredly.

"You can sleep some more if you'd like… no classes for a week in honor of your coming back." Ron says.

Hermione groans about that. "I was looking forward to getting back into a schoolwork routine." Hermione just lies back and falls asleep.


	5. Time Flies and Confessions

(A/N: This story probably won't really stretch out much longer. I really have nothing too big planned but seventh year leads into my post-Hogwarts story which is in the works already and Seventh Year will be huge. Count on it. I probably wont write anything quite as long as The OOP&F: The Elementals except the post-Hogwarts story entitled 20 Years Later. In fact this chapter makes a couple of big time skips. Sorry if this disappoints any fans I have [SIDENOTE: REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY] but I just don't have all the time and effort to put into this particular story. Trust me though 20 Years Later and whatever I call Seventh Year will definitely make up for this. Thank you for all your reviews Arnen but there is not too much of a chance of an evil Harry popping up again… well a very small chance but it won't recur more than once and that time wont really last.)

Chapter 5

        It took Harry a couple of days to totally regain his power and start back to classes. It took Hermione a couple of weeks… and frankly, Ron thought, she still wasn't all there. 

Hermione was keeping closed away from everyone really. She still stayed with Ron and Harry but hardly seemed like the old Hermione she still studied and got top marks in classes and that is where the similarities to the old Hermione ended.

Ron figured there might be some sort of… dare he think it… sexual abuse that happened during the ordeal as she hated doing things with him she once loved. He was glad he'd learned how to make those earthquakes.

He could become some odd beast called Tierra… He linked it with his sub-elemental ability as he'd never heard of this beast before. It was a rather large creature who was green and brown like the earth. It was almost like a golem except made out of ground and looked more like a squared troll... It could merge to the ground and flex it's muscles causing the ground to shake and open… he destroyed the floor and the Lestranges fell screaming (well screaming for being gagged pretty tight anyway) into the earth and then Ron had shut it back again and the Lestranges were buried semi-alive.

Harry was haunted by everything he saw… all of it with Hermione and the other directly related to Voldemort bits. Voldemort was making a potion now he said it would take several months for the other two ingredients to be able to be added… so for it was boiling unicorns' blood with Harry Potter blood mixed in. Harry had shuddered when he heard his blood was being added.

Harry still had the dreams of Voldemort brewing the potion and killing unicorns but he told no one… that wasn't going to turn out a smart decision.

It was now near the end of November and Hermione kept quiet. Ron still hated the Order for letting that all happen and Harry was turning into a paranoid nutcase. 

Harry never seemed to sleep. He always said something about spies in Hogwarts. Drake also seemed more tired over the past few months but that was likely because of seeing his parents death over and over again. He saw every horrible thing he did as a member of Black Death… and he hated those days.

Donna had disappeared and Drake missed getting to talk with Donna. Rosalyn and Alexander seemed to have a strained relationship lately… and to Drake that was very odd.

November passed smoothly into December and Harry and Drake were getting better. Hermione still acted reclusive.

Ron had enough though and was going to break up with her soon. He didn't want too but she really left him no choice.

The middle of December came and Ron confronted Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron says and she turns away from the common room fire.

"May we take a little walk?" Ron asks and Hermione nods and stands up.

They take a walk to the abandoned room near the library.

"Now Hermione… I need to know what happened to you. I'm your boyfriend and one of your best friends. If you won't tell me I don't think I can be either anymore. I mean if you can't trust my how can I believe you love me? And the whole trust issue packs a punch to the friendship as well."

"I… can't Ron. You don't get it." Hermione says her eyes getting watery.

"Of course I don't get it you won't let me get it Herm!" Ron says raising his voice.

"I told you I can't tell you don't you realize how I feel." Hermione shrieks at Ron the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Again… how can I know how you feel you stay away from me." Ron says almost yelling  again.

"FINE! If you must know…" Hermione stops and shakes her head.

"Fine you leave me no choice… it's through 'Mione." Ron says turning on his heel and heading to the door.

"He raped me…" Hermione whispers.

Ron stops cold and turns back around to find Hermione's back to him. "What?"

"You heard me." Hermione says.

"What?" Ron says again.

"He raped me, Ron… all the time… horrible… torture, then interrogation, then rape, then sleep, then wake up, then rape… well more just abuse to… you know rather than him raping me…" Hermione says crying at the memories.

"Oh… 'Mione." Ron says walking over to her and hugs her letting her cry on his shoulder. "It's ok. He'll never bother you again."

"How do you know that? He might be looking right now…" Hermione says shivering.

"No. The Lestranges are dead. I used my secret against them." Ron says.

"You turned into Tierra… for me?" Hermione asks awed.

"Of course." Ron says.

"But that wasn't all of my story…" Hermione says.

"It wasn't?" Ron asks puzzled.

"I… I… my body… at first anyway… it… that is to say… my body… the nerves… uh… liked it." Hermione says waiting for all hell to break loose as Ron stepped back away from her.


	6. Twas The Night and Everything Changes

Chapter 6

        Ron stared blankly at Hermione and turned to walk back towards the door. 

"Ron wait I was…" Hermione starts but Ron waves her off.

"I need some air." Ron says sounding angry and walking out.

Hermione slumps down and cries knowing she shouldn't have said anything.

Ron walked aimlessly around the castle until he finally arrived in the entrance hall and went outside. When outside he screamed and screamed and screamed… He finished and wandered around the lake which he had wandered to while screaming. 

Ron made some storm clouds form and a huge lightning storm happened over the lake then he made hail pound down on the lake and finally a tornado before he sat down exhausted.

He was suddenly very aware of something breathing hard on his neck. He was then aware that he had not taken all the vaccine potions he was supposed to. Ron turned around and as he had feared a white and blue, would you believe his bad luck, wolf, and Wolfsbane was the one vaccine he'd neglected. He looked around and saw a full moon in the sky so he guessed this wasn't necessarily an odd, normal white and blue wolf… it may well be a lycanthrope who would hate themselves for attacking him later. Ron hoped he could avoid giving the person such grief.

She had gone out for a stroll along the lake when she saw the full moon in its waters. She heard someone screaming as she started to scream in pain due to some sort of change that was happening to her. She screamed again and it came out a howl.

Suddenly all of her thoughts were on hunting the screaming boy and attacking him though the human side of her wondered why she'd want to do that. Her nose twitched and she realized how well she could smell and she'd caught his scent. She growled lowly and watched him make a mess with his storms on the lake and as he sat down exhausted she snuck up quietly behind him. She intentionally gave herself away by breathing her hot breath on his neck. He turned around and looked horrified and yet like he was forming a plan. She didn't really want to do this she tried to tell herself but he animal instincts were in control. He looked at the moon and lost himself in his thoughts and she leaped at him.

Ron jumps aside in the nick of time and took off towards the castle. He thought better of this and turned towards the Whomping Willow with the wolf in tow.

Ron poked the knot on the trunk and ran in with the wolf following. He had decided that if he was going to become a lycanthrope himself he would rather not endanger people.

She ran and followed him into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow which she had never known was there and could tell he was getting tired by his panting. She just followed him into a place that might've been the Shrieking Shack. She just continued her pursuit through the house.

Ron was panting heavily and had a stitch in his side but he wasn't going down unless he had to. They ran around for another ten or so minutes with Ron trying to hide in a room but realizing they were all locked up which was very odd. Ron finally collapsed from not being able to take enough air in and overexerting himself.

She walked up to him as he fell growling at him. He was gasping from running for so long without stopping. She tore into his arm and face and legs and decided to finish him later.

She awoke three hours later and saw that there was no boy anymore just another white wolf with blue eyes. She knew that was how she looked now somehow but wasn't sure how. And since the boy had changed too she realized she was a werewolf.

Ron woke up and realized he hurt all over and was quite furry. He howled in protest but by the height of the moon he could guess his two hour time limit to get the cure had passed. He glared at the wolf who had caused it and realized the wolf had turned gray like a normal werewolf now. Ron mused that the white and blue curse must wear off of you after you pass it on. His musings were cut short when he smelled and heard a human entering the tunnel. 

Artemis was going to check on the lycanthropes as he always did on the full moon. He was quite surprised when he found a werewolf and a torn up white and blue wolf waiting for him drool dripping from the teeth of their open snarling mouths. Artemis knew how to handle them and quickly pulled his wand and said a powerful stunner which knocked them both out. After making sure they weren't playing dead he pulled two vials of a powerful 12 hour sleeping draught and poured it down their throats. As an extra measure of safety he muzzled both of them, especially the white and blue wolf, and made nonremovable and shred proof. He then heaved them up on his shoulders and took them back through the tunnel forgetting his earlier job.


	7. Changes and Insanity

Chapter 7

        She woke up and had a nasty taste in her mouth. Like blood… but old… and her mouth and hands were covered in something made of cloth. She realized she was in the Hospital Wing since everything was stiff and white. She turned over and saw Ron Weasley trying to tear a muzzle off of his face with mitten covered hands. She then remembered what had happened and paled… she was a werewolf… and she had attacked him… 

He groaned in frustration when he realized it was tied behind his head and she heard Madame Pomphrey talking to someone before coming out and screaming. 

Ron recoiled when he heard Madame Pomphrey scream. He realized his hearing was better and couldn't think of why it would be. He figured out the thing on his face was a muzzle and then his eyes got wide.

"I'm a werewolf I was bitten… where is the other wolf?" Ron says as Artemis and Alexander enter.

"The other 'wolf' is beside you. Good job of talking through that muzzle by the way." Artemis says making the muzzle and mittens disappear from both of their hands and feet and faces.

Ron turns to one side and no one is in that bed so he turns to the other and… "YOU?!?! IT WAS YOU WHO ATTACKED ME?!?! Cho?"

"Yes." Cho, who had come back as flying professor and Quidditch referee when Madam Hooch had taken a professional Quidditch job, says biting her lip and then asking for a huge thing of mouthwash, a toothbrush, and toothpaste.

"That's an odd request." Madame Pomphrey says.

"Not really if you factor in how she looked last night and how Ron looked last night and the fact that Ron said she attacked him… she can… taste that fact at the moment." Alexander explains and Madame Pomphrey rushes off to get the stuff. "That might take her a little while as I hid all of that stuff last night, sorry Cho, but we need to be alone right now."

"The two of you both saw something you shouldn't have and whether you remember it or not… we must make sure you do not tell. Cho is a werewolf… we're not sure even she knew as most of our recent cases don't really remember it all that well… Ron you must not tell anyone this. You may tell of your new… state to your closest friends namely those in the you know what. Cho you must tell no one that you saw Ron create storms on the lake. This is a guarded secret." Artemis says.

"Yes sir I won't tell." They say at the same time.

"Good." Alexander says. "Cho would you like to join in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? If so would you like to join the OOP&F?"

"Yes and yes, sir." Cho says and Alexander asks her to roll up her right sleeve to her elbow and she does.

"Ok perfect." Alexander says.

A bright light hits her forearm. It lingers for a moment and then it disappears. When it leaves a mark is left. It is a Phoenix and a Falcon meeting in flight. Their tail feathers meet F on the falcon's and P on the phoenix's. Above it in Phoenix Tear like letters are the words 'The Order' below the tail feathers near the wrist are the words 'Sworn against evil in the fight of dark and light'. They almost circle up to the words 'The Order'.

"Welcome to the Order." Alexander says. "Tell anyone and you will be Obliviated along with anyone you told and whoever they told… it is a quite long process so please keep this a secret."

"I will." Cho says.

"Good." Alexander says and points his wand where Madame Pomphrey has been searching muttering something under his breath.

"Finally! Here they are Cho." Madame Pomphrey says bringing out the requested stuff and Cho runs over to the bathroom to thoroughly wash her mouth out.

"Sorry I didn't find you soon enough Ron." Artemis says guiltily.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know." Ron says. "The only way it's your fault is if you locked those doors." Artemis' face falls and Ron laughs. "I'm just kidding you Artemis."

Artemis chuckles weakly. "Well you are fine you can go Ron."

"Thank you I think I will." Ron says and starts to leave but thinks of something. "Wait will I still be able to use my Animagus form?"

"Yes since it is a special form. If it was just any old animal you wouldn't be able to." Alexander says.

"Ok thank you I have some people to see." Ron says unusually happy for someone who has just been cursed to turn into a horrid werewolf every month at the full moon.

Ron wandered through Hogwarts for a while that morning glad it was the weekend. He was thinking of how to break the news to Harry and Hermione because it wasn't very tactful to just walk up and say 'Hey, Harry, 'Mione I'm a werewolf' because it wouldn't work.

He decided to act like Hermione for once and went to the library to study up on just what it meant to be a werewolf… that might help him know what to say.

Ron found knowing what he'd researched did nothing but make him worry. He had wondered if the whole silver thing was true because it might be neat to only be able to die because of silver. So he checked _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ (referenced to in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them) out of the library and found somewhere private to read it. 

He did and found it odd that he'd actually enjoyed reading something. He found out the silver myth was indeed fact… But he then thought about what the forks and knives and spoons were made of in the Great Hall and he was worried. He also wondered about his increased hearing and smelling senses and his more strength (he'd pushed the library door open like normal and it slammed a bit loudly into the wall) and how that would affect him. Ron also made a decision to just tell his friends and then they could help him figure it out and as a backup plan he'd owled Professor Lupin and told him to keep it quiet from Harry and the others until notified Ron had told him he had told them.

No one had seen Ron since he'd stormed out on Hermione. Hermione had gone back to common room still crying two hours later and talked to Harry asking him to see if Ron had gone to the dorm. Harry had been in the common room since dinner and told her he hadn't seen Ron. Hermione told him what happened and they had been in such a state neither ever thought to check the map.

They finally went to bed though Harry secretly stayed up waiting for Ron who never showed and Harry seemed a little bit back on the paranoid/insane side when he came down to the Common Room. The reason… he had looked at the map and seen the person he still harbored feeling for and the missing person run into the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack and thought bad things of his friend. Well that and the fact that the poison, from the Jeweled Snake, which killed Harry's nerves up to his elbow, had also had a small effect on his mind as it was what was used to make him turn evil in the first place.

Ron came into the Common room that evening to find a worried Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and even Drake waiting for him.

"Hello everybody sorry I was gone I had to, please don't gasp 'Mione, do some research." Ron says.

Hermione almost gasped but settled with letting her jaw drop. Everyone else however gasped just to make Ron mad.

"Yes. I've done research on something that… now… affects me… Can we please go somewhere else? This isn't something anyone else needs to hear." Ron says.

The others agree and Ron takes them to the room he hid out in to read the book. "Well… the what affects me now that I have been researching is Werewolves." Ron waits for everyone to get it and is shocked to see Harry pull out a silver stake. "Harry… buddy… Why do you have that out? Why do you have that at all?"

"Two birds with one stone. I can kill both evil vampire and evil werewolves with this." Harry says approaching Ron with the stake. 

"Yes… I could understand that." Ron says moving backwards away from Harry. "But I'm not an evil werewolf." Ron coughs as he hits the wall and looks at Drake and Ginny and Hermione like do something will you he's insane again.

"Yes you are. You're an enemy of Him and an enemy of Him is an enemy of mine." Harry says and Ron decides to press his luck since everyone is doing nothing.

"Harry you are not a servant of You-Know-Who." Ron says secretly thinking he hates the insane Harry caused by the Jeweled Snake.

"No? Then what am I?" Harry asks.

"A person orphaned by him." Drake pipes up knowing how to get this Harry riled up. When Harry turns Ron goes to restrain Harry holding back a bit so he didn't hurt Harry too bad but Harry turned and pressed the flat end of the silver stake against Ron's face.

"ARGH!" Ron screams in pain with his face burning and grabs Harry's hands to tear it away. But Harry is unusually strong so Ron just drops to the floor and kicks Harry's shin as Drake charges into Harry's shoulders and that send Drake and Harry smashing into the ground hard with a loud crack as Harry's ribs crack and Drake's head hits the ground hard.

"Drake!" Ginny screams.

"Drake?" Ron says shakily as he stands up still holding his face. "Oh my." Ron grabs Drake's collar and pulls him up to see his head is almost quite literally split open. "Oh no. To the Hospital Wing. Someone grab Harry I'll take Drake." Ron runs out with Drake as Hermione and Ginny grab Harry and chase after him.

They arrive in the Hospital Wing a couple minutes after Ron. Ron is arguing with Madame Pomphrey to check Drake first and not worry about 'my bleeding (which it was literally doing) face'.

"My injury is nothing he hit the ground head first with the force of his weight and a running start. He was intending to hit Harry who had gone nuts and I kicked him in the shin so Harry fell forward when drake smashed into him offering no resistance or time to keep his head from hitting the ground. So… WORK ON HIM!" Ron yells at Madame Pomphrey.

"Now see here, Mr. Weasley, this is my Hospital!" Madame Pomphrey yells back. "50 points from Gryffindor!" Madame Pomphrey did work on Drake anyway but because she was now mad at Ron. "Mr. Dragonheart will be fine. He will need to stay here for a while. Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley set Harry down over there. What happened to him now?"

"Ribs I think." Ginny says. "Drake was going to tackle him when Ron tripped Harry and Drake landed on Harry while he slammed his head into the ground and we heard a crack…"

"Well then I will check him out." Madame Pomphrey says walking over to Harry.

"Well… Harry is acting a little crazy… be careful." Hermione says.

"I can handle myself quite well." Madame Pomphrey says healing Harry's cracked ribs. "He is fine."

"No he's not… at least not mentally. Anyway I apologize. My face is really starting to bug me." Ron says.

"Ok everyone else out I'll examine him but they all have to stay now shoo." Madame Pomphrey says and the others leave.


	8. Voldemort Immortal

(A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to the memory of all the astronauts on board the Shuttle Columbia. I'm sad to say that with a decreased work time [I have until Valentine's Day] and a lot of schoolwork I have nothing more to contribute to my Dark Age story as it is just a go between for the better 7th year story which I have decided to call Voldemort's Rise [See reference in this chapter in the small part with Andre] and I've already written Chapter 1 to 20 Years Later. It is a whopping 24 pages [although I do use a big font size and spacing between parts but it is a record by my previous 19 pages on most of the last chapters of The Elementals]. Well, thanks for the reviews from my only two reviewers [As of February 7, 2003] Arnen and Fairy Kisses. That is all for Dark Ages. Watch for Voldemort's rise sometime soon. Hopefully sometime next week but I do have an awful lot of work.)

Chapter 8

        Ron's face felt like someone had melted the skin off while jabbing it with needles. He guessed the stake was definitely not just some stupid silver coating on it… it was solid. Harry was definitely a risk… Ron was almost glad only silver could do him in. But at the same time he knew he could still be hurt and he wasn't sure about what the killing curse would do to him. 

Drake woke up in the Hospital Wing and groaned. He wondered why he was here and then remembered cracking his head. He couldn't remember what had happened to make him crack his head though. Drake sighed and went back to sleep.

Madame Pomphrey had healed Ron's face and allowed him and Harry to leave but she said Drake has to stay.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep Harry in here. He isn't quite sane right now and I would like to get someone to destroy the… stake he had." Ron says.

"Fine. He can stay only one day though." Madame Pomphrey says.

"Ok. Better than nothing thank you." Ron says and leaves to find Hermione and Ron.

"I hope you little ones never have this large of a workload it is really a strain. In more than one ways I'll tell you. Chase you better stick to staying single. Or never get a job." Alexander says with a laugh and Chase laughs with him. "I know you didn't understand what I said did you?" Chase looks at him laying down in the crib innocently. "I didn't think so but I got to record this in the baby book." Alexander grabs him quill and dips it in ink before scratching down that Chase's first laugh was after he'd said something and laughed at it himself. "Glad you finally laughed Chase. Sophia already laughed. After your mother said something ironically enough… Well I had better finish this work up cry if you need me." Chase cries. "If I didn't know any better… Nah!" Chase gives Alexander the innocent look again and Alexander turns back to finish his work.

Ron had the stake examined before he had it disposed of and it had several curses on it like a burning curse and light beam, which is of course used on Vampires. He then went on having to get used to a lot over the next 3 months, February, and he always felt like he wanted to just kill for no reason close to the full moon and attributed that to the fact that he was a white a blue lycanthrope and they loved to kill… and the closer it got to the full moon the closer to the surface the wolf side of him was.

Ron did snap once though. Harry was insane again and spreading stuff that was secret so Ron confronted him and slammed him hard into the wall… he left a Harry sized dent in the stone… Ron ran off after that and wasn't seen until the full moon was over with.

Hermione was worried for Ron. She was worried for Harry too. He was always rubbing his synthetic left forearm like the Dark Mark was still there and burning. The scary part is at times Harry also looked like he would answer to its call if he could. A stupid misty look like Voldemort was a role model or, Hermione shuddered to think, a father figure to Harry and then a heated glare at Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron had reconciled but Hermione never got to tell him what she was going to when he stormed out.

Andre paced around like he was forced to do. He hated it here. He had to watch some bad things. Voldemort was almost finished preparing his 'rise' as he called it. Andre longed to be free but would never do what that slime asked of him so he knew he never would be.

February rolled quickly into May and the Twin's first birthday. The party was a grand event… there was a lot of cake (most of it ended up on the faces of the twins though but Alexander and Rosalyn had a backup cake although Chase and Sophia goo-goo'ed  Alexander into giving them a piece which he had promptly thrown back at him). Gifts were thrown around by the twins who were just laughing at everyone running away when they opened a couple of plastic cars. And everyone who was there was lucky enough to hear the twins first words. Chase said "Phoenick." Which of course was phoenix he couldn't nail the s sound though. Sophia said "Pegeeus." Or Pegasus which is another case of failed s sound and then they both said cake and threw what was left on their face at Alexander who stared them down saying 'Why you little… twins you.' That was appreciated by the twins who laughed at him and said 'Da-da.' Alexander's jaw dropped and he picked them up and swung them around (a game they liked to call broomstick) while he just said over and over 'They said Da-da. They called me dad.' Rosalyn to the twins when they looked like they were about to get sick and they said 'Ma-ma' which made Rosalyn do what Alexander had just done until the twins said 'Poopee' which meant time to change my diaper. So the evening ended there and everyone left. Those were the best times anyone would have for a while because as May ended and June came it was clear the Dark Lord was getting arrogant. He was waiting for something and he would be undefeatable after it. School was nearly over and everything would drop soon.

June 21st Summer Begins

Voldemort was in the field of Unicorns with his big cauldron. He had a vial of Harry Potter's blood. Andre could just watch. Andre loathed himself as he had betrayed some secrets once his want of freedom had become too much. Now he was forced to watch this nonsense.

The same time in the ministry building Falcore and Krum are checking through his files at the Ministry for clues to all of disappearances which were at an all time high and they found a dream report on the desk from Harry dated July 15th from a year ago. It was his Dream Report. He had seen several branded unicorns marching on a field one was killed and its blood was gathered and then the silvery blood still flowing turned red and the unicorn turned into a man. He had also reported on his dream about Voldemort brewing a potion and finishing it on the day that it was… and he would be immortal…

"KRUM! You bleeding idiot! You arse! How could you not see this!?!?!? WE ARE IN DEEP NOW YOU! HOW KRUM? AH! You are in deep trouble Krum!" Falcore yells and rushes out.

Andre watches the Death Eaters move the unicorns into a fenced in area. 

"I have gathered you all here to witness my rise into immortality. After tonight all will fear my might. The Dark Mark will haunt everyone's dreams After tonight we will attack freely. No one can stop us! ALL WILL FEAR THE MIGHTY LORD VOLDEMORT AND HIS MINIONS! THE DEATH EATERS WILL MAKE SURE OF THIS! Snape, bring me the Jewel of Slytherin!" Voldemort says as the Death Eaters cheer and shoot off the Dark Mark into the air. "Not YET! You might alert someone you fools!" Voldemort takes the transparent green egg shaped jewel from Snape. "Do you have the heart of a Griffin? GIVE IT HERE!" Snape hands him the Griffin heart and Voldemort cracks open the hollow Jewel and puts the heart in. He then pours Harry's blood into the Griffin's heart which pumps in the egg which is still open. "Now to choose an unwilling Unicorn… Oh you're still alive Snape? You have served  your purpose." Voldemort makes Snape go up in a Tornado and land head first into the ground. Snape dies instantly. "Now to choose a unicorn worthy to be the last ingredient. That one is the purest white." He makes the Unicorn float un in a tornado and get struck by lightning then sets it down and gathers a vial of its blood. The unicorn then turned into a girl Andre remembered he thought had a huge Auror potential. He thought she could really put a dent in Voldemort's plans… there was something special about her and now she was dead… Alicia Spinnet was dead… Voldemort poured the unicorn blood into the Griffin's heart and it turned black. He closed the Jewel of Slytherin after ladling some of the potion in the cauldron into it and dropped it into the cauldron and let it simmer for 15 minutes. "AND NOW MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS, MY FAMILY, WITH THIS DRINK," Voldemort pulls the Jewel of Slytherin out and the heart has purified. He opens an unseen opening in the top of the egg jewel and takes the potion with one gulp and instantly an aura of evil engulfs all around and corrupts anyone who wasn't totally sure of loyalty. (Like Andre who smirked after it but not the Unicorns who broke out of the fence and ran off to freedom.) "**I WIN!**"


End file.
